keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Ariri
Ariri (アリリ,) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a Sergeant (軍曹, Gunsō) of the Korere Platoon. thumb|150px|Angel Ariri Character Ariri is a young boy from Keron. His past is a bit of a mystery, as he doesn't like to tell much about it. Background First Life Doesn't say much about his previous lifetime, but it is known that at one time, Ariri was human, and part of a government test to try and communicate with Extraterrestrial life. The experiment failed with him as it had his close friend, Raxin Sobauki, the year before. Current life Is now a Keron and a Sergeant in the Keron Army after a persuasive recomendation from his former platoon leader, Korere(currently deceased). Abilities Talents *Is goofy and laid back almost all the time, but is a genius with incredible quick thinking skills and logic. Don't play a game of chess with him if he's in a serious mood *Musical Prodigy *Pretty dang quick on his feet *Skilled in the use of a vast amount of weapons Supernatural Musical Powers On top of being a musical prodigy, Ariri crafts his instruments with his own hands. The instruments are created to resemble other normal instruments, but they are infused with a special type of energy that allows many different powers to be used. The effects vary, depending on what style of music Ariri plays. Sealing Spells Ariri learned from his mentor, whose name he will not mention, about seals used to limit or hinder the powers of mortal and immortal creatures. After his mentor's death, he promised never to use these skills unless absolutely nescisary. Elemental and Energy Based Powers Ariri is an Otaku, and can use many powers similar to those he sees on TV. Basically, If a character has used the ability on TV, and it's not to powerful, Ariri can use it. Strengths *Incredibly Smart *Is gentle-hearted and always cares for others *Is incredibly agile *Has had an entire life's worth of experience already *Refuses to die if a friend is in danger Weaknesses *Has ADHD so focus is defiantly not his strong point *Doesn't get angry easily, but when he snaps, he becomes a violent and raging beast *Is ridiculously naive sometimes *Every once in a while, he will become female for a day and then change back, but is weak and powerless in this alternate form, not because Ariri is female in this form, but because it is not a familiar form to him, making it difficult to do some things *Has a tendency to go ballistic on anyone who says anything offensive about his love interest, Moriri *Becomes lost in his own little world when watching TV *Addicted to Pocky *Is a bedwetter, and is very sensitive about the subject *Doesn't have much stamina, so using his special powers takes a lot out of him, usually ending with him passing out. His lack of stamina also causes him to not be able to run very long distances. Relations Love interests Moriri Close Friends Kikoko Lesbobo Cirnono Rikiki(Was once turned into a pokemon and captured by her too, ahh, the good times.) Shikaka Deruru/Raxin Sobauki Minunu Platoon Mates Deruru Shikaka Bokaka Korere(deceased) Enemies none yet Rivals none yet Family none(deceased) Other Shikaka - When Ariri was born as a Keronjin, he didn't have a family. his mother and father were dead, and he was just an egg left in an ally to die. Shikaka(age 6) found him and took care of him, despite being homeless herself. Over the years, the two have always treated each other like brother and sister. Yadada - Yadada has done things to several Kerons that are far beyond PG-13, so I'm not going to say anymore, you can guess what she's done with Ariri Category:Characters Category:Keronians